Calendaring-oriented computer programs permit users to keep track of their personal and professional schedules, so that they do not miss appointments and other events. A calendaring-oriented computer program can also be referred to as a calendaring program or a scheduling program. Besides being able to manage a user's own appointments and events, a user can within many calendaring-oriented computer programs schedule meetings—both in-person and virtual—with other users. For example, a user may be a moderator or organizer of a meeting who can invite other users to attend the meeting. When an invitee accepts an invitation, the meeting is scheduled on and viewable within the invitee's own calendaring-oriented computer program.